Off the Face of the Earth
by RhombusScratch
Summary: After a dare from Robbie, Thompson passes out while driving. Of course, Dipper, Wendy, Robbie, and the other teens are in the car. Now, they're lost in the middle of the woods and need to survive. But can everybody take it? Meanwhile, Mabel and her friends search from her lost twin. Rated T for smoking and drug uses.


If Dipper had known what would happen if he had decided to go on that trip, he wouldn't have gone. It all started when Wendy walked in.

"Hey dorks," she greeted in a teasing voice.

"H-Hey Wendy," Dipper stammered.

Wendy took out a comb.

"So, hey, me and my friends are going to Pizza 37, wanna come with us?"

Dipper, of course, wanted to go, for some time with Wendy. Mabel had already fallen asleep. Dipper crossed his fingers in hope as he and Wendy got in Thompson's van, praying something would happen to them on this trip.

He didn't notice much. Lee was holding Nate's phone out the window, while his best friend punched him in the arm trying to get it back. Thompson was driving. Robbie and Wendy were flirting with each other. Tambry was texting. It was thirteen minutes into the drive (Dipper knew since the clock was right behind Wendy, who he spent his time gazing at) when Thompson let out a single moan and stopped driving. Everyone screamed. The teen's eyes rolled into his head. Wendy glared at Robbie.

"I told you he couldn't handle it!"

"Not, now, babe!" Robbie argued.

"Right now, I kinda want to LIVE!"

Since he was in shotgun, Robbie jerked the wheel to the side. The minivan slammed into a yellow punch buggy, aand rolled into a river. Everyone in the car screamed some more as water filled it up. Dipper, remembering survival techniques, waited until the car was full of water until he opened the door. The current pulled everyone out.

Dipper tried to swim to the surface, but his brain was flashing yellow. Everything was dark…so dark…

xXxXx

"Breaking news!"

The mans voice blaring out of the TV jolted Mabel awake.

"We interrupt Tiger Fist to bring you this just in. A blue minivan has crashed, after the driver fainted for an unknown reason. Nobody was found in the car, but the passengers that went missing included 6 teenagers, and the great nephew of town swindle Stan Pines. The victims names will be posted online tomorrow at 8:15."

The broadcast ended, and Mabel lay aghast on the ground. The TV reporter's words echoed. _The passengers that went missing include 6 teens and great nephew of town swindle, Stan Pines._ Stan wasDipper's great uncle. Making Dipper his great nephew. Dipper had gone missing.

xXxXx

Dipper woke up on a small beach near the woods. Tambry was sprawled over him, her phone sparking a few yards away. Pushing the unconscious teen off of him, Dipper looked around. Everyone from the van was there. That was good. Lee and Wendy were the only others awake. The two teens were kneeling beside Thompson.

"Dipper!" Wendy cried, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried!"

Dipper nodded in understanding.

"So, what's the deal with Thompson?" he asked.

Wendy sighed.

"Well, I guess you can thank Robbie…"

_Flashback #1_

_Nate ripped the pot away from his mouth, gasping for air._

"_See? Not so bad," Robbie said to him._

"_Dude, how can you even _stand _this stuff?" Nate objected._

"_Maybe I'm not a wimp. You obviously are," Robbie said, jabbing his finger into Nate's chest._

_The teen turned around._

"_Hey Thompson! Nate lasted 8 seconds. Bet you won't last more than 9!"_

_Thompson gulped._

"_I don't think we should be smoking pot in the first place…"_

"_Oh, come on Thompson!" Robbie taunted._

"_Are you a wimp like him?"_

_Robbie pointed to Nate, who was still gasping for air._

"_Robbie, I don't think he can take it. None of us can! Nate only did it because you were practically strangling him!"_

_Everyone turned to see who had spoken. It was Wendy._

"_I mean, you may be able to take it, but that's because you do it a lot! Remember our reaction when we realized you had simply _brought _pot with you?"_

_Robbie shook his head._

"_Why do I hang around you chickens anyways?"_

_Thompson growled. He was tired of Robbie pushing him around._

"_If I can do it for two whole minutes, will you stop making us smoke?"_

_Everyone gasped. Robbie smirked._

"_Deal. You won't make it 8 seconds." He shot a taunting look at Nate as he said this._

_Thompson took a deep breath, lit the pot Robbie handed him, and jabbed it into his mouth._

_Flashback End_

Dipper was frozen.

"Smoking pot for two minutes? He could get a serious lung disease!"

Wendy nodded sadly.

"I just hope…"

She didn't finish. Lee let out a yelp.

"I have a pulse!"

**And, I planned to have 3 short chapters, one on the pot, one on the crash and one on Mabel finding out, but put them all in one! So, until next time, that's where I leave you!**


End file.
